Dry your eyes
by leojunkie-charmed04
Summary: Piper and Leo had known each other since senior year of high school when he transferred. Everything was great, they were young and in love. But what happens when Piper makes a wrong journey and realises she was wrong? Will she make it right? R
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Sorry to break this to you, but I don't own Charmed. As much as I'd love to own Piper and Leo...I don't. It's a sad tale!!  
  
Leo stepped inside his apartment late one night after a long shift at the old people's home. He was a caring, loving twenty-eight year old man. He tried his hardest to save people's lives and to make people happy. He hung his coat up and walked towards the kitchen, grabbing himself a beer from the fridge.  
  
He walked back towards the living room, plonked himself on the sofa and picked up the cordless to check the messages. The first one was from his sister, not much to get excited about, but the second one was from Piper. His face broke sadly and he slid further down the sofa.  
  
Piper Halliwell was Leo's long time girlfriend. He'd known her since senior year at high school when he'd transferred. Everyone else thought of Piper as the shy, mistake of a girl in the back row of the History lecture, but Leo Wyatt saw past that. He saw a beautiful young woman with a heart and a brain, and he found himself thinking of her all the time, until they'd got together, just before the prom. Since then he'd never thought of anyone but her. He loved her immensely and wanted to spend every minute of his life with her, which is why he had planned to propose. He hoped that she would say yes, but he couldn't be sure, and it seemed to be stopping him from asking the woman of his dreams for her hand in marriage.  
  
A few months afterwards, Piper had spoken to him and said that she didn't believe they should keep seeing each other. If he remembered rightly, her exact words were 'I'm sorry Leo, but I don't see this going anywhere'. Every time he thought of those words coming out of her mouth he wished more and more that he'd had the confidence to commit himself to her when it had mattered most.  
  
He couldn't accept that he'd lost her; it had only been a few days since she'd decided to break things off. He had heard the saying, 'Loss hardens the heart' but he honestly didn't see how that could possibly be true. All he felt was pain, he would have done whatever it had taken to get her back, but he didn't know how.  
  
Leo replayed the message, listening to the soft, soothing voice that had once been an everyday part of his life. He felt his eyes welling up with tears as he thought of her. He thought of her toothy smile, her soft, warm eyes, and her long, dark, beautiful hair. It was getting too much for him to handle and the tears slowly rolled down his cheeks. He picked a picture of the two of them up of the mantelpiece and looked at it, taking in her features. The tears began to roll heavier and he dropped the phone, closing his eyes and leaning back.  
  
Dry your eyes mate  
  
I know it's hard to take but her mind has been made up  
  
There's plenty more fish in the sea  
  
Dry your eyes mate  
  
I know you want to make her see how much this pain hurts  
  
But you've got to walk away now  
  
It's over  
  
"No" he thought to himself, opening his eyes and staring at a spot on the ceiling. "I can't just walk away now. She means too much to me. You don't just let go of the love of your life when you hit a rough patch; it's just not how things work. You mend things, you talk it through, decide what route to take. Even if it is over, we can't end it like this. We've known each other too long to lose contact."  
  
Leo fell asleep with thoughts of her running through his mind. He replayed to the day he had first seen her, the day they first spoke, the moment when he'd asked her to the prom, the first time they kissed, and to this moment in time. He didn't sleep peacefully, silently wishing in the back of his mind that she'd realise what a mistake she'd made and that she'd come back to him, begging him to forgive her and take her back. He couldn't wish for anything more, she meant the world to him. But he knew that there was no way she'd come to him...he'd just have to go her....  
  
Piper was led in her bed at the home she shared with her older sister Prue. It had once belonged to her, Prue, Phoebe and Paige but her two younger sisters had been lucky in love and were both married.  
  
Piper had always hoped that she'd marry Leo, he'd meant so much to her. But over the past few months he'd seemed jumpy, like there was something he had to say but just couldn't. She didn't like the idea of him keeping secrets from her, and she wanted more from life than just a guy to have a bit of fun with.  
  
"No." Scolded the angel on her left shoulder. "He wasn't just a guy to have a bit of fun with, you loved him, you bowed down to him like he was the earth you walked on.  
  
The devil on her right shoulder was battling it out with the angel, just about ready to poke her with her pitchfork. "No" The she-devil shouted. "It wasn't working. He didn't love you. If he had loved you he would have married you by now! You were together for 10 years for gods sakes...that's plenty of time to get down on one knee, it only takes a few seconds to do it!"  
  
"But that decision determines her whole life!" The angel insisted. "Things were good. What if marriage ruined everything? What if it wasn't meant to be? ...you'd have lost him forever...just like you have now. All because you didn't have a ring on your finger and a white dress in your closet that you wore for one day, one measly day. Think about it...have you really made the right decision?"  
  
"Yes she has!" The devil barked. "He wasn't worth it...he was evil!! Just like me!"  
  
Piper jumped out of bed and threw on her dressing gown, walking to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She placed her hands on the table and rested her head on them, tears falling freely. "What will I do now." She thought to herself, gulping down water. "He'll never take me back."  
  
She replayed images in her head. Leo had been gentle, sweet and thoughtful. He'd acted upon instinct, the way he always had, and reached up to her face, stroking it softly.  
  
So then I move my hand up from down by my side  
  
It's shakin', my life is crashin' before my eyes  
  
Turn the palm of my hand up to face the skies  
  
Touch the bottom of her chin and let out a sigh  
  
'Cause I can't imagine my life without you and me  
  
There's things I can't imagine doin', things I can't imagine seein'  
  
It weren't supposed to be easy, surely  
  
Please, please, I beg you please  
  
She brings her hands up towards where my hands rested  
  
She wraps her fingers round mine with the softness she's blessed with  
  
She peels away my fingers, looks at me and then gestures  
  
By pushin' my hand away to my chest, from hers  
  
Everything that had happened had happened for a reason. That's what Piper had always believed, but this time she knew she'd been wrong. She didn't need to be married to love Leo, she didn't need to be married to kiss him, hug him, be seen with him or live with him. It was just a change of surname and meaning living together, was she even ready for that... "Well now I won't get the chance to find out." She thought, slowly and sadly wandering back to her room.  
  
AN: This is just the first chapter, I hope you liked it. If any of you recognised the song I used, it was The Streets-Dry your eyes. It will be used throughout the FIRST few chapters of the fic, then I'll use a few more. R&R PLZ!!! :D 


	2. Chapter 2

Leo woke up the next morning, still led on the sofa, to see the light on the cordless phone flashing, meaning he had a message. He reached for the phone swiftly, pulling a muscle in his back. He shouted out in pain and slowly lowered himself back down. He hoped it was Piper, but he didn't want to get his hopes up too much, as it probably wouldn't be. All of a sudden a bright smile flashed across his face when he heard the voice in the telephone say 'new message from Piper Halliwell' in a robotic voice.  
  
He pushed the phone closer to his ear, grinning like a schoolgirl. "Hello Leo." Piper said in the message. "Umm...it's me Piper, but you probably know that right? Umm.... wow...I'm actually nervous to talk to you." She said. Leo smiled, somehow knowing that Piper was also nervous made him feel a little better. "Well, I was just wondering if we could get together and talk sometime, just the two of us. Ummm.... call me? If you still have my number in your phone that is." She joked. Leo chuckled, no matter how nervous she was she always had something up her sleeve to redeem herself. That's what he loved about her, that and everything else.  
  
He slowly lowered the phone away from him, switched it off and smiled, still in a daze. He leaned back and smiled widely. "Now's my chance." He mumbled to himself. "I have a chance to get back the one thing that makes my life worth living. There's not a chance in hell I'm gonna screw it up this time." He stretched out, opened a drawer, stuck his hand in and retrieved a velvet box. He opened the box, revealing a beautiful white gold engagement ring with diamonds.  
  
As he stared at the ring, a voice in his head was telling him. "She'll love it, white gold was always her favourite. You know that!" For some reason he found himself flashing back to the last time he looked at the ring.... just before she walked out. His flashback moved to the end of their talk a few days before.  
  
In one single moment your whole life can turn 'round  
  
I stand there for a minute starin' straight into the ground  
  
Lookin' to the left slightly, then lookin' back down  
  
World feels like it's caved in – proper sorry frown  
  
Please let me show you where we could only just be, for us  
  
I can change and I can grow or we could adjust  
  
The wicked thing about us is we always have trust  
  
We can even have an open relationship, if you must  
  
I look at her she stares almost straight back at me  
  
But her eyes glaze over like she's lookin' straight through me  
  
Then her eyes must have closed for what seems an eternity  
  
When they open up she's lookin' down at her feet  
  
He could still remember the sad look in Piper's eyes, like she didn't want to leave him but something was telling her to. But now she was ringing him, not quite talking about a reunion, but there was still hope.  
  
Leo stood up and slowly walked towards the kitchen, tidying up the plates and bowls he'd left on the sides. He was never a messy person, but cleaning was just the last thing on his mind over the last few long, lonely days. As he finished putting them all away, the telephone rang again. He ran over it to it and yanked it up, answering quickly. "Hello...Piper?" His face drooped when he heard the voice on the other end.  
  
"Yes sweetie" Came a high pitched voice from the other end....It was his brother, Dean. "Of course it's me...who else would it be?"  
  
"Dean...stop joshing will you? I've got more things on my mind than to put up with your constant crap." Leo scolded. Dean was a regular fly-by-night. He was only 18 and thought the world would kneel at his feet if all he did was get out of bed. He and Leo had never really gotten along, Leo had always tried to be there for him when he'd caused trouble at school or had been caught smoking, but in the end he got so mad that he just gave up and let Dean get himself into trouble.  
  
"Whoa...sorry bro, what got up your ass today?" Dean joked, sniggering a little. "And I'm gunna be downright scared if you say Piper."  
  
"Dean...can you just get your mind out of the gutter for two minutes max and tell me what the hell you're ringing for?" Leo said in a distressed manner.  
  
"Ok...I was just wondering if I could crash at your place for a few nights...until my name is cleared. There are these guys, I got a bit angry with them. I can't have them coming round here otherwise I'll just deck 'em again...don't want no more hassle with the cops...na'mean?" Dean said, using his almighty tough guy accent to what he thought was his advantage.  
  
Leo sighed furiously. "Dean...you cannot stay here. We tried that once before didn't we? It just didn't work out. I can't help you anymore. I tried so hard when you were in high school, mom and dad gave up on you and I tried, Louisa tried, even your little sister Becca tried, but you just didn't want help then. Well if you didn't want my help then, then you obviously don't need it now." He said, practically shouted.  
  
"Fine!" Dean shouted from the other end. "I'll just ask Louisa then, she's a much better big sister than you are!!"  
  
"Well obviously because I'm your big brother you big...." Leo shouted as the line went dead. He hung the phone up and walked back to the kitchen ".... asshole"  
  
I know in the past I've found it hard to say  
  
Tellin' you things, but not tellin' straight  
  
But the more I pull on your hand and say  
  
The more you pull away  
  
Piper was now up and dressed, sat on the sofa by the telephone, hoping Leo would ring. The minute she stood up to get a drink; the telephone rang, as if by magic. She picked it up. "Hello, Piper here"  
  
Leo cleared his throat nervously at the other end. "H..hi Piper, it's me...Leo"  
  
Her face broke into a broad, trembling smile. "Hey Leo. You got my message then"  
  
"Y...yeah. Just a while ago actually." He mumbled shyly. "So...you want to meet up then?"  
  
"Yeah." She replied with a thin smile. "I just think we should talk...I miss you" She said with a small laugh. "I never thought I'd have to say that. I never thought we'd be apart." "Me either." Leo replied, coming out of his shell a little bit and replying. "Can we do this as soon as possible. I miss you too much. I...I can't let you go like that Piper. We've known each other too long. I've loved you too long."  
  
"I...I know. Let's just meet up and talk yeah? It's better to be there...together..not over the telephone."  
  
"Yeah, maybe you're right." He replied with a smile. "As always. But Piper?....I'm not letting you go."  
  
"I'm not letting you go either." She replied. "I made a mistake, I'm sorry"  
  
So take a look at me now  
  
Since I told you it's over  
  
You got a hole in your heart  
  
I'll find a four leaf clover  
  
You can't tell me this now  
  
This far down the line  
  
That you're never, ever gonna get over me  
  
Never get over me  
  
Never get over me  
  
AN: This chapter is ok I guess.!! I'm not 2 happy with it but hopefully you will be. The song I used at the bottom of the fic is Stereophonics-Since I told you it's over. Plz r&r ya? 


	3. Chapter 3

Leo sat at a table at Quake, the restaurant he had agreed to meet Piper in. He was twiddling his thumbs and chewing his bottom lip. He couldn't understand why he was so nervous. Was this not the same Piper that he had known for near 10 years? Was this not the same Piper that he had taken to a beautiful Italian restaurant 50 miles away just last week? He had always felt so comfortable around her, like he could tell her anything. So, why now? Why now of all times did he have to be shaky and vulnerable, when he needed to try his hardest to bring her back into his life as his lover, his soul mate, and his best friend.  
  
If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all  
  
Leo watched Piper enter the restaurant and his mouth flew open. She looked even more beautiful than before, if that was possible. He was lost for words. Maybe it was because now, at this point, he couldn't stand up, pull her into his arms and kiss her with the passion he always had. He had to contain himself, if not for him then for the benefit of their relationship.  
  
Piper sauntered in wearing the little black dress (always did the trick), black heel shoes and her hair flowing in loose curls around her waist. She spotted Leo and gave him a flirty, confident smile. He stood up at the table and held her hand as she approached; he kissed it before she sat down.  
  
It felt just like their first date, the same nerves, the same smile, and the same wow factor at how amazing she looked. He gave a small smile as he thought this.  
  
I never know what the future brings  
  
But I know you are here with me now  
  
We'll make it through  
  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
  
"Piper." Leo commented, feigning confidence and flashing her his gorgeous smile, showing her his perfect white teeth.  
  
"Leo" Piper replied. She returned the smile and glanced around the restaurant. "Wow.... this is a really nice place. I can't believe we never discovered this. I think we hunted down every other perfect restaurant on the West Coast."  
  
Leo laughed whole-heartedly. She had a faultless sense of humour and a beautiful aura around her. Everything she said was said with humour and feeling. She thought before she spoke and wouldn't hurt a fly. Leo loved this about her; it meant that he could protect her. He could be the strong, loving man that was lucky to have such a beautiful, happy woman as his girlfriend.  
  
"Yeah." Leo agreed with a nod. "I guess we did. We were always eating out. But I doubt the food's as good as yours" He added with a cheeky grin. He couldn't bear it...he wanted to sweep her up into his arms and kiss her. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her and how much he couldn't let her go. He reached his hand under the table and placed his hand on the small box in his pocket.  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
He felt the warmth coming off of the velvet box, like it was just begging to be retrieved from the oven that was Leo's pocket and to be lovingly handed to Piper. To be placed on her ring finger where it could shine and show off it's beauty.  
  
"Leo?" Piper asked with concern. "Are you ok? You look a little...dare I say.... sad"  
  
He faintly heard Piper speaking to him and he shook himself out of his stupor and looked up. He flashed his gorgeous smile once again; assuring her that he was fine. "No...I'm fine. Just...happy to see you again"  
  
Piper blushed and looked down with an embarrassed smile. This made Leo chuckle to himself. It was exactly what she'd done on the first date when he'd said. "I've never met someone as amazing as you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Leo wondered to himself whether she'd remember him saying that if he said it again. But he thought against it, they were here, at this restaurant, dressed in their best clothes, to talk things through. Discuss what went wrong. He needed her, and he wanted to tell her that madly, but he just couldn't.  
  
If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?  
  
"Well...I'm happy to see you again." Piper replied, her cheeks returning to their normal colour. "Leo...I'm going to jump straight in. I'm sorry we broke up, I'm sorry I ever doubted that we were a good couple, and I'm sorry that I walked away. Thinking back, I didn't mean any of it. I just...it felt like there was something you were holding back from me, something you couldn't tell me."  
  
Leo was shocked. He hoped they'd get back together, but he never knew it would happen so soon. "There wasn't much I was keeping from you, nothing major. I just...I loved you too much, I was finding it hard to find ways to show you, to tell you how much I loved you. You were just so right for me...you still are."  
  
I don't know why you're so far away  
  
But I know that this much is true  
  
We'll make it through  
  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
  
I hope I love you all my life  
  
Leo gave the box in his pocket another squeeze; it would come in handy soon. He'd get down on one knee, tell Piper how much he loved her and he'd hand her the ring. The beautiful white gold ring that Paige had helped him choose.  
  
He had missed her, it may only have been a few days since they had broken up, but in those few days he had known. He had known that he couldn't ring her and laugh and joke about his day or ask her about hers. He knew that he couldn't spontaneously turn up on her doorstep with a bunch of roses and a movie to watch. It had hurt him so much to think that he'd lost her.  
  
'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
  
And know my heart is by your side  
  
"Leo?" Piper questioned. "Do you want to get out of here? Go somewhere more....us?"  
  
Leo laughed. Piper was the intellectual type that enjoyed being spoilt rotten, but this restaurant just wasn't her...it was too posh and upmarket for them and made them feel small. "Yes...lets" He stood up and pulled Piper's chair out, following her out of the restaurant.  
  
They were stood on the cliffs of the bay half an hour later with their shoes removed, enjoying the feeling of the sand between their toes. Leo slowly wrapped his arm around her waist. She looked shocked at first, but then she smiled and leaned her head back against his chest. She looked out over the bay at all the bright lights of the restaurants and clubs, at the few cars dotted on the Bay Bridge. Then she spotted a couple happily making their way across the beach, chasing each other in and out of the sea. She looked up at Leo and smiled. Sure they still had things to work through, it wasn't easy to forget a break-up, but right now, at this moment, it was where she wanted to be.  
  
I never know what the future brings  
  
But I know you are here with me now  
  
We'll make it through  
  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
  
AN: Well...that was a P/L chapter!! Wait.... this is a P/L fic...aren't I just the stupidest? Ok...weirdness over. Um.... so that was the P/L chapter I enjoyed writing the most...I'm not so good at the whole fluffiness thing...it's not usually my style, but I gave it my best shot and all I can do is silently hope and pray that y'all enjoyed it. The song I used was Daniel Bedingfield-If you're not the one. So R&R people and I'll update ASAP!!!! ( 


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Piper was up with the birds, fully dressed and raring to go. She was tidying the kitchen and living room when Prue walked in sloppily, half asleep and still clad in her plaid pyjama pants and strap top.  
  
Prue looked up when she heard movement, which was a few seconds after she walked in as she was barely registering that her eyes were open, let alone that someone was in the room. "Wow." She whistled when she saw Piper, and managed a smile. "Someone get lucky last night? This is the happiest I've seen you this week."  
  
Piper turned around and pretended to scowl. "No I did NOT get lucky, how crude can you get Prue?" She teased. "I just saw Leo last night. It went well and I think we're going to be able to work through this. We talked and went for a walk along the beach. It was beautiful." She sat down at the table, resting her chin on her hand, a dreamy, faraway look in her warm brown eyes.  
  
Prue sat next to her and beamed excitedly. "Yay...a Piper and Leo reconciliation." She nearly screeched. "So... tell me little sister of mine. How did it go?"  
  
Piper smiled and shook her head. She KNEW that Prue would want details. And If Prue wanted details... you couldn't imagine what Phoebe and Paige would be like. "We met at a really nice restaurant, it was a damn expensive one might I add. But we didn't eat there. We were talking a lot... as usual, so before the waiter came over we skid addled. It just wasn't the right place for us. We were laughing and joking all night out on the beach and it was just...." She paused. "You know when you keep making eye contact with someone and you can just tell that it's going somewhere? It was like that...I think things are going to work out again. We didn't kiss or anything, I wasn't ready for that, I just wanted to see if he still wanted me."  
  
Prue leaned over and squeezed Piper's hand. "Piper, it's so unbelievably obvious that he would take you back. He loves you more than life, you know that. He's picked you over his brother and sister on a few occasions too." She said with a smile.  
  
Piper smiled. "Thanks Prue. I think I'm going to go and call him."  
  
Prue grabbed Piper's arm when she made an attempt to stand up. "Ah ah." She warned. "It's seven am...I know Leo wants you back, but I think you waking him at this hour is enough to change the poor guys mind."  
  
Piper chuckled as she stood up, walking towards the kitchen counter. "You've got a pretty good point there. Coffee?" She asked.  
  
Prue's mouth fell open and she pointed to herself. "Do you even HAVE to ask?"  
  
"Hmmm...." Piper mumbled, examining Prue's face. "I guess not."  
  
As Piper was making the coffee and Prue was flicking her way through an old issue of Woman's Own, the telephone rang. Prue and Piper turned around at the same time and said "I'll get it"  
  
Piper ran for the telephone and picked it up. "Hello, Piper here" She answered, poking her tongue out at Prue.  
  
"Oh hey Piper." Leo said, obviously stunned. "I wasn't expecting you to be up, I was going to leave a message."  
  
Piper flopped happily into a chair, crossing her legs. "Well...I got a good night's sleep last night so I was up pretty damn early" she said with fake enthusiasm.  
  
Leo laughed. "Well... I was just wondering... do you feel like getting out of your flat for a while again tonight? I mean, I kind of hoped you'd come over to watch a film or something. I'll cook." He added quickly.  
  
She smiled broadly. She pulled the phone away from her ear, looked at Prue and whispered, "He's so perfect" As she put the phone back to her ear she faintly heard Prue reply with, "Yeah... no need to rub it in."  
  
"I'd love to come over Leo. Do you need me to bring anything?" She asked, a loving hint developing in her voice. She could feel herself falling for him again. Just hearing his voice made her go weak at the knees.  
  
"Nope... just yourself. Is seven ok for you?" He asked her, with the soft voice that Piper could listen to for hours.  
  
"Sure...I'll be there. Thanks Leo." She replied. "So...tonight then."  
  
"Tonight." He returned. She could have sworn she heard a seductive tone come through then. But she dismissed it; it was probably just what she wanted to hear.  
  
My love for you will never end  
  
You'll always be a part of me  
  
As long as time keeps  
  
on passing by  
  
You'll always be my baby boy.  
  
Piper hung up the phone and walked back to the table in a daze. "Wow" she murmured. "I love him more than ever now."  
  
"Awwwwww" Prue whispered with a huge smile. She may be single, but just the smile on her sister's faces when they talked about their lover's was enough to tide her over. She was so happy for Phoebe and Paige, they were married to gorgeous, rich, successful guys... who wouldn't be happy for them? But Leo... Leo was something special. He meant an awful to all of the sister's. But since Piper had been with Leo, Prue had feared for her sister's life. "What if they broke up?" She'd always thought to herself. Piper had fallen hard for Leo since day one, how would she cope without him?  
  
Prue had always worried that she'd be depressed and hurt herself or something. But now... now everything had changed. She knew that Piper and Leo's love for each other could conquer all. They'd overcome the worst, and they'd moved on. Piper loved Leo all the more for it, and Prue could only imagine that Leo loved Piper more too.  
  
AN: Well...that was kind of a filler chapter... Whatever you want to call it. Tell you what... I'll explain. I thought I should sort of... zoom in on Piper's feelings about all of this instead of just the P/L scenes. I've already done a lot of work on Leo's character, so it was only fair to give Piper some airtime. Well... I hope you liked it...I'm sure by the phone call in this chapter that you know what will be next!! ( R&R PLZ!! JESSI XX.. P.S... for some insane reason I managed to get inspiration from Hanson-Weird and Aqua-Cartoon Heroes. Call me weird...but those songs are damn helpful!! RIGHT LOZ?!?!?!?! LOL 


	5. Chapter 5

Leo was busy attempting to cook, ten minutes before Piper was due to be arriving. It was only fair to admit that he WAS a good cook. He could whip up a Spaghetti Bolognese as well as a top chef, but he wasn't a patch on Piper.  
  
Just as he was lighting the candles that he'd set out skilfully and symmetrically around the kitchen and at the perfectly set table, the doorbell rang. Leo quickly jazzed around the room, hiding anything that made the place look untidy. He bolted over to the front door, regained his composure and pulled heavily on the oak door. "Hey" He acknowledged Piper, once again flashing his heartbreaking smile.  
  
"Hey yourself." She returned with a broad smile of her own. She pulled her hand out from behind her back, containing a bottle. "I bought wine." She said. "You can NEVER have enough wine on such a gorgeous night."  
  
"Wow...Little Miss Thoughtful aren't we?" He teased. He pulled the door right open and reached for her hand. "Well...come on in. It might seem a little...messier... than it used to be. I've been busy at the people's home lately."  
  
Piper smiled thankfully and handed her coat to Leo, looking around the flat. "What are you talking about Leo? It's spotless!"  
  
"Really?" he asked, wandering over to check the food, turning back to look at the beautiful woman sat on his couch every now and then. "I didn't think so. It's like living with pigs some of the time and I live by myself. I don't know how yours and Prue's place stays so immaculate."  
  
"Because I'm there." She returned, chuckling. "I'm a regular neat freak...you know that." She paused and continued to look around the room. "Wow...for some reason it feels strange to be here again, like I'm shy. I don't get why...I couldn't count the number of nights I've stayed here on a millipede's legs."  
  
Leo laughed and shook his head. There just had to be a witty comeback for everything, most of the time it was a funny one. "Well... I don't understand it either. You practically lived here." He said, after a pause, he decided to continue. "And you still do...I mean...that's if you want to." He added when she turned quickly to look at him.  
  
Piper's shocked expression rapidly turned to one of happiness and warmth. "Yeah...of course I do." She walked over to join Leo at the kitchen. "I know that it's going to be hard to get things to the way they were, but I want things to be as near to that as possible. I loved you...I DO love you, that sort of thing doesn't change overnight." She mumbled, glancing away embarrassedly.  
  
Leo lifted her chin up with his finger. "Piper, I love you too. I don't think I'll ever stop loving you. You're everything I've ever wanted, everything I ever will want. I can't imagine my life without you." He saw Piper close her eyes and smile, clearly happy that he hadn't given up on them. He took the opportunity to lean down and plant a soft, tender kiss on her lips. It only lasted a few seconds, but in that slim amount of time he felt sparks fly, and he was pretty sure she did too.  
  
Leo moved his hand off of her cheek and squeezed her hand, smiling as she opened her eyes. "Come on...let's eat." He whispered when she returned his grin.  
  
As Leo turned around to tend to the food, Piper bit her lip and stroked the spot on her face where his hand had just been resting. She wasn't sure if it was just her imagination, but Leo's kisses felt so much more loving, and definitely much more special. He meant the world to her, so she wasn't surprised when she mindlessly stepped forward and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Thank you Leo." She whispered, leaning her head against the muscles of his upper arms.  
  
Leo turned around and pulled her gently into his arms. He kissed her forehead and rested his chin on the top of her head. "For what?" He questioned.  
  
"For proving what a mistake I made in ending this. For helping me realise how much I love you and how much I need you." She wrapped her arms tighter around his waist and breathed in the smell of his aftershave. She could feel a stir of happiness roam through her veins, mixing with her blood. It felt good to be in his arms like this again, to know that when the going got tough, Leo would come running.  
  
"Honey... I wouldn't have let you go anyway. I would have given you a week to think things through and have your own space, and I'd have been on your doorstep, begging for you to come back to me. I love you that much." He closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. It had been so close; he had so nearly lost the gorgeous brunette that he was holding now.  
  
Piper smiled and closed her eyes, feeling protected and loved. She wanted this moment to last forever. A moment of joy and happiness with the man she loved.  
  
An hour later, Piper and Leo were finishing tidying up. Despite Leo's pleas to try and get Piper to sit back and relax, she'd insisted on helping him with the dishes. "Well then" Leo said, placing the final dish back in it's rightful cupboard. "The rest of the evening is ours... I think we've given the dishes enough attention."  
  
Piper chuckled. It was funny the way Leo treated everything like it had feelings. He cared so much for everything around him, living or non. He was her angel, there was no doubting that when you saw the way she looked at him. The beautiful twinkle in her eye ignited when he was within ten feet, it was like magic. "Well then...let's not leave the wine waiting."  
  
"Miss Piper." Leo exclaimed, feigning a British accent. "Are you trying to get me drunk so that you can seduce me?"  
  
Piper raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Mais oui Monsieur Leo." She squealed as Leo picked her up. "No...Leo.." she giggled. "Put me down...stop it!!" He tickled her as he went to place her on the couch carefully. "No" She giggled furiously, "Please...don't...please!!"  
  
Leo chuckled and sat down next to her, squeezing her hand. "Sorry...old habit" He smirked, reaching for the two glasses that were on the table, already full with the red liquid that was lethal when overused. "Here's to us." He said, raising his own glass as he handed Piper hers.  
  
"To us.." she returned. "And may there be many more years worth of us."  
  
"Exactly." He replied, taking a sip. He could feel his heart aching to be nearer to Piper. Just looking at her drove him insane. It was ok for him to kiss her now...right? He felt himself leaning towards her, and saw her moving nearer. He tried to fight back a small smile at the same time she did. He pulled her slowly into his arms and kissed her softly. Her hair brushed against his cheek, the way it always did. Piper returned the kiss, and soon after, the wine glasses were left forgotten on the table as the two kissed tenderly.  
  
AN: Was that fluffy enough for ya? Trust me...I don't think I can get much fluffier!! I'm no good at it...I would've done the whole dinner...but that would have been boring and I'm sure you guys only want the fic for it's P/L scenes!! So I thought...what's they point...it'll only take the limelight away from the stars of the chapter...and every chapter come to think of it...PIPER AND LEO!!! ( btw...anyone else hating Kern for keeping them apart? R&R PLZ!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

"I'll see you here, tomorrow night." Leo mumbled with a smile as he broke off their final kiss. It was one o'clock in the morning and Piper was leaving his apartment after a dinner date that went exceptionally well.  
  
"Ok...just one more kiss and I'll go." She replied, leaning up and hauling him into yet another kiss. She pulled away, patted his chest and smiled. "You really are a great guy do you know that?"  
  
Leo shrugged and returned her pretty grin. "Hmm...so I've been told. Now shoo before Prue sends out a search party." He joked, hugging her one last time and leading her out of the door.  
  
"I'm gone...I love you." She muttered shyly, grabbing her coat.  
  
"I love you too baby, I love you too." He whispered as she walked out of the door, turning around when she got to the elevator to give him a smile and a wave.  
  
And when the stars are falling, I'll keep calling  
  
I will still love you  
  
And when your dreams are fading, I'll be waiting  
  
I will still love you  
  
As he saw the elevator door open and her step in, he closed his apartment door and leant against it. He never thought it was manly to do that, but he didn't realise that he could have such an amazing night as that was.  
  
After a few minutes of thinking and smiling, he stepped away from the door and began to clear away the glasses and wine bottles. All he wanted to do was run out of the apartment block, to his car and follow her, just to bring her back. He didn't think he'd last until the next night; he needed to be with her.  
  
As much as this idea appealed to Leo, he knew there had to be some form of self-control involved in their relationship. He decided to just finish tidying up and go to bed, that way the next morning would come twice as fast.  
  
Across town, Piper was approaching her apartment in her 4x4. Her heart was telling her to turn back and drive to Leo's; she couldn't bear to be without him, not now that they were building their relationship back up. But her head, the most sensible part of her body as always, was telling her that doing so wouldn't help matters at all. She couldn't just run back to him and stay there overnight; it just wouldn't be right, not right then. She knew she'd have to hold out until the next evening...however hard that might be.  
  
Back at Leo's, Leo was just about ready to turn in for the night when he spotted the velvet box on the cabinet in his bedroom. He slowly walked over to it, a small, happy smile playing on his lips. He clutched it in his palm as he crashed onto his bed. He opened the box, revealing the beautiful ring laying carefully inside, gleaming for the whole world to see. "What do I do?" He thought to himself with a soft sigh. "It's my dream, my fantasy, to get down on one knee and ask that gorgeous, amazing, caring woman to marry me. But how do I do it after what we've been through? Will she think I'm only doing it so that she'll stay with me? Or will she be happy and say yes?" You are my summer breeze my winter sombre, my springtime sun oh  
  
my autumn touch of gold  
  
"I can't do it." He murmured. "Not yet...we'll hold this out for a while. We're in a good place right now, her and me. We can survive a little longer until it's the right time. But she'll be my wife...one day she will definitely be my wife."  
  
You are my sky, my rain a way which my love flows cuz you're all  
  
The smile of my heart and the breathe of my soul  
  
Piper walked into the house to find Phoebe sat on her couch. At first she took no notice of it, but as she hung her coat up she turned back around and frowned. "I'm sorry." She mumbled. "But didn't you move out of this place a good year ago?"  
  
Phoebe smiled and rolled her eyes. "Well ya...I did. But Nathaniel is away tonight and I just didn't want to stay alone, I wanted company. But as you can see that didn't work out to well." She returned, motioning to the quiet, deserted house.  
  
Piper laughed and sat next to her, clutching her little sister's hand and resting her feet on the coffee table. "So.." She said cheerfully and loudly. "Where's my amazing big sister."  
  
"SHUT UP!" came a sleepy voice from what seemed to be Prue's bedroom. "Some people actually work on weekdays Piper!!"  
  
Piper chuckled again and shook her head. "Wow...I can see why you bummed out on company tonight. So I'll stay up with you." She declared.  
  
Phoebe threw her head back and sighed. "Thank God!! I'm not spending the night alone." She looked up and smiled. "Where have you been tonight then stop-out?"  
  
"I was at Leo's. We got back together, which you knew. But we just talked and he made a fabulous meal. We kissed a little bit, joked around. It was fun." She said with a smile.  
  
"Wow." Phoebe replied, nudging her. "I see the clock a tockin' sis."  
  
Piper stared at her, suppressing a grin. "Phoebe that's gross. I'm not quite ready for kids yet thank you very much."  
  
"Yeah, I know you're not hon. But just be careful ok? I don't want you to get hurt. Relationships can go....wide of the mark, so to speak."  
  
Piper put her head in her hands. "Phoebe we talked about this. Leo and I are fine now, we're over it, we're moving on. It's our relationship and we're working through it. We're just taking it slowly, taking things as they come and when they come, going with the flow."  
  
"I know it's just.....no matter how hard you try, you can't forget that break- up...it's not possible. It was a major part of your relationship, a sore point. There's always going to be some kind of dispute over it." Phoebe mumbled, not wanting to upset or hurt her sister. They were very close, always had been, they just had a special connection which included looking out for each other.  
  
"No Phoebe, there wasn't even any dispute when we WERE broken up. We both knew it wasn't over. True, we're not planning on getting married anytime soon, but we're getting there. We're happy...I'm happy....that's all that matters to me." Piper replied, squeezing Phoebe's hand and giving her a thin smile as she stood up. "I'll be fine. So don't worry about me ok?"  
  
AN: I know this is pretty short...and I apologise a trillion times for that!! I just wanted a chapter that wasn't all P/L...but honestly...I think I find it more fun and much easier to write the P/L chapters.... so expect a LOT more of them...k? So... now that that's over. I openly accept the fact that I will probably be kidnapped, stoned at the cross, decapitated or maybe even burnt at the stake for this chapter...see...I'm a very open person!! Now.... who wants to volunteer? COME ON...DON'T BE SHY!! Ok...maybe I'm just a little too hyper right now!! Can you believe that I...the most hyper person in Swindon with the craziest personality and weirdest friends can come up with P/L fluff? Well hey...we all gots a guilty pleasure.... romantic writing is mine!! So...ya...I'm just gonna go now...SORRY FOR THE RAMBLING FOLKS!! ( 


	7. Chapter 7

The next evening, Piper turned up on his doorstep yet again, with a familiar sense of déjà vu. "How many times have I stood here like this?" She asked herself with an entertained smile. "How many times have I stood here waiting to go into my boyfriend's house?" She gave herself a triumphant smile. "Yes...I'm proud...Leo Wyatt; the cutest, most intelligent, sweetest man in San Francisco is mine...once again."  
  
Piper raised her hand and gently rapped on the door, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear and straightening out her long, flowing red dress. She heard footsteps approaching the door and she bounced up and down a little on the spot. She was just...well.... she didn't know WHAT she was. The fairest thing to say was that she was completely besotted with Leo. Every time she was with him she didn't want the night to end. Every joke was hilarious, every smile was enticing, every kiss left her wanting more.  
  
She heard a click at the door and saw the doorknob being turned. She smiled widely and tried to clear it from her face as the door slowly opened and Leo's head peeked round the side. "I'm sorry." He questioned, feigning confusion. "Do I know you? I...I don't think I signed up for door to door sales."  
  
Piper giggled and pretended to be angry. "Hey...I'm not exactly going to do door to door club promotion in this dress and heels am I? That's what I love Doc Marten for." She exclaimed.  
  
Leo laughed and pulled the door open wide, ushering her in. "So...it's great to see you again." He mumbled, pulling her into a warm hug.  
  
"It's great to see you too. I missed you." She replied, smiling into his chest.  
  
"You did huh? Well.... I must say, I missed you too...a lot." He smiled widely and pulled her tighter into his grasp.  
  
Piper pulled away and slowly leaned up. When Leo began to lean down, she closed her eyes and pressed herself firmly against him, kissing him. He returned the kiss and it turned rather passionate...rather quickly.  
  
Piper felt a small tug on her arm as they kissed intensely. It was the first time they'd needed each other this much in a long time. She felt Leo leading her towards his bedroom door, and for a few seconds she found herself letting him. But once she returned to herself again, getting over the kiss, she pulled away.  
  
"Leo." She mumbled, pulling away from the kiss but still staying locked tightly in his arms. "We shouldn't do this."  
  
"Why Piper? I thought you....." Leo returned.  
  
"Because I don't want to ruin this dress." Piper cut in with a small smile.  
  
This made Leo laugh and Piper joined in. "No." She said when she stopped laughing. "It's not that I don't want to...I want to...believe me I do...but I just think it's better for us if we give it a chance...be ourselves for a while."  
  
"You're right...as always." Leo mumbled with a smile, resting his chin on the top of her head. "Maybe we SHOULD give it a while...just to get used to this 'being together after a break-up' situation."  
  
"I would say that that is a very good idea." Piper returned looking up at him. "But that doesn't mean we can't have fun." She mumbled cheekily, raising one eyebrow as she leaned up for another kiss.  
  
"OOO.... Miss Halliwell, I do say...you are a mighty good kisser." Leo replied, sitting on the couch with Piper on his lap. The one thing about Piper and Leo's relationship that was different to others was that they openly teased each other. They made jokes about each other, messed around and basically had a laugh.  
  
I promise that you'll be my one my only everything  
  
I'll never be untrue  
  
And I promise back that for your love I will do anything  
  
I will give you the stars  
  
I will buy you the moon  
  
"Come on" Leo mumbled, lightly pushing Piper off of his lap. "Let's eat before it burns and becomes a total waste of two hours cooking."  
  
Piper giggled slightly and stood up, helping him dish up. "Come on then Chef Leo...let's see how tonight's menu holds up."  
  
"You can't just sit back and relax can you?" He asked with a playful smile.  
  
"Well duh." She replied with an evil grin. "I grew up in a house with three sisters that do absolutely nothing. Someone had to pick up the slack and I got stuck with it."  
  
Leo took her shoulders and pushed her gently towards the couch. "That is why you are going to sit there and let me take this on ok? I can handle it. I'm a big boy now."  
  
"Yeah? Well you weren't when I met you and you haven't really changed...so I'm not so sure I believe you." She said playfully.  
  
"That's it!!" Leo exclaimed, sitting next to her. "There will be no food. We will sit here and..."  
  
Piper leaned forward and kissed him. When she pulled away she smiled. "We will sit here and what?" She questioned.  
  
"Hmm...wow.... how a guy could answer that question." He teased as he planted another kiss on her lips. "Piper tonight has been really wonderful. I love spending time with you, I can't imagine my life without you."  
  
if you're lost you can look--and you will find me  
  
time after time  
  
if you fall i will catch you--i'll be waiting  
  
time after time  
  
"Leo...tonight has been MORE than wonderful. And you don't have to imagine your life without me because there's not a shot in hell that I'm letting you go. We're going to make this work, we're going to get there Leo, no matter how long it takes. It's you and me...it always has been, and it always will be." She leant forward to kiss him before getting up to dish up the dinner. "And if you won't do this...then I will." She smiled cheekily.  
  
He jumped up, vaulted the couch and ran to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her with so much passion that Piper nearly fell over. She responded equally and gave in to him, following his every step to the place where they kept no secrets.  
  
She'd tried...he'd tried...they'd both tried to slow things down, stop from getting ahead of themselves...but it wasn't possible, they were too in love to hold back, too in love to stop from giving in to each other's love.  
  
AN: Wow!! You guys have no idea it took me to decide on 'to the place where they kept no secrets!!' I was sat here going 'it has to get the point across but not be gross...how do I do it?' I hope it's ok. You know what I mean by that line...don't you? So....R&R people...sorry..I can't come up with any random ramble at the moment. But there is one thing...is anyone sooo annoyed that England were knocked out of Euro 2004 last night? Now THAT would be when you could have heard me rant and ramble to the world!! Wow...maybe I CAN ramble about anything!! :P R&R please!! :D THANKYOU!! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D 


	8. Chapter 8

Piper rolled over to find Leo next to her. She sat bolt upright in shock, a look of fear on her face. "Where the hell am I?" she thought. She looked around the room, realising where she was. Then she looked down and at the scene around her. "Uh oh." She whispered, lying back down and putting her hands to her face. Once she was over the initial shock of finding herself in Leo's bed, she turned to look at him.

He looked so cute when he slept, like a little baby. He didn't hog the bed or spread out, he almost curled up into an invisible ball. She stroked his arm and saw his eyes flutter open. When he saw her looking at him he gave her a small smile. "Like what you see?" He whispered to her.

She smiled back. "I've been here before you know...lots of times...lots and LOTS of times actually." She mumbled, hugging him. "I didn't mean to wake you, sorry."

"NO it's ok...it's getting on anyway." He replied, straining his neck to look at the clock. "See... 9:45... it's getting on. What do you say we get showered or whatever, and go out for breakfast."

"Sounds good...is that pile of my stuff still here?" She asked.

"Yup...in your drawer, as always." He mumbled, pulling her close. "You are amazing...and I love you so much" He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." She replied, kissing him. She hugged herself against him, never wanting to leave. She didn't want to go out to breakfast; she wanted to stay there. She didn't want to go home, she wanted to stay there.

"What's wrong baby?" Leo asked, sensing Piper's hesitation.

"Nothing...it's just.... I'm so happy right now." Piper replied, nestling her head on Leo's chest. "This is just better than I thought it could be, I don't think I could be any happier."

"I'm glad to hear it." He murmured softly. "Because I'm happy too....very, very, very happy."

Piper giggled and looked up at him. "You could have left the last very off you know, now I'm thinking you're not happy."

Leo feigned anger. "Not happy? Not happy huh? Who'd be unhappy when they've got you?"

Piper snickered a little. "I get your point. Come on, let's get up."

Leo pretended to try and get up. "Oh no...OH NO!! I CANT MOVE!!" he exclaimed

Piper pulled him and he sat up. "Come on Leo!" She whined. "I'm hungry!!"

"Ok ok." He said with a sigh. "Lets get ready and go on out for the day."

That night when Piper returned home, she was smiling from ear to ear and positively glowing. She saw Prue curled up on the sofa with a book and bounced down next to her. "Hey sis." She said cheerfully. "Nice to see you, to see you nice."

Prue put her book down and let her glasses fall onto her nose. "Who are you and what have you done with the toned down Piper?" She asked.

Piper swatted her and chuckled. "I'm Piper, I'm just a very...happy...Piper." She paused. "God that word has been overused today." She mumbled.

Prue smiled knowingly and cheekily. "Piper, someone wasn't in their room last night...at all....all night long."

"Really?" Piper returned, pretending to be confused. "Who was that? I mean...it could have been Paige or Phoebe, but wouldn't Nathaniel and Aston have realised that their wives were missing?"

Prue shook her head and grinned. "Give it up Piper, just give it up. I KNOW where you were last night, I may be single right now, but that doesn't make me stupid. You were at Leo's." She said in a slightly sing-song voice.

"So what?" Piper replied. "So I had a little fun....who cares...?"

"Not me." Prue said. "I'm just saying. And I could tell the minute you walked through that door anyway." She paused, thinking of what to say next. "So...do you think you'll...."

"......nooooooooo" Piper interrupted, vigorously shaking her head. "No no no...I don't think we would... would we? I mean... it's such a big step but...we've...then...oh my god... what if?"

"PIPER!" Prue exclaimed, grabbing her hands. "Enough with the crypticness ok?" She asked. "I didn't mean to freak you out. I was just saying. I mean; you've been together what...ten years? Nearly eleven? And you've always been so right for each other...it was a perfectly normal question."

"Sorry." Piper mumbled. "It just scared me for a sec there. Never mind, it would be nice, but I don't think we're ready for that yet." She stood up and hugged Prue. "I'll see you in the morning, I'm off to get some sleep."

"Oh yeah." Prue joked, cheekily. "You're probably really tired ya know, no sleep at all last night."

"Prue, bite me." Piper returned. "Miss Celibacy."

"HEY!!!!" Prue shouted, watching Piper retreat into her room.

Piper crashed onto her bed and smiled, thinking about her conversation with Prue. "What if Prue's right?" She thought to herself, grinning madly. "What if Leo and I DO get married?" She rolled over and fell asleep, thinking about Leo.

AN: Hmm...not much of a P/L chapter I know..but I had a dry brain when I wrote this a few weeks back..Next chapter will be P/L...promise!! I've run out of things to say!! OMG...I've actually gone word-dry...wow..never thought that would happen. R&R plz.......ï


	9. Chapter 9

Piper was racing around the kitchen and clearing up the last of the breakfast things when the doorbell rang. She quickly dried her soaking wet hands and put the last plate back in the cupboard. "I'm coming!" She yelled, bolting for the door. She pushed the key into the lock and tried to unlock it, struggling. "Damn being the first to use the door!" She mumbled. "I can never open this thing." She managed to yank it open and looked slightly flustered.

She turned around and threw the keys onto the table, then spinning herself back around, gripping the handle just in time before she tipped over. Her face turned into a huge smile when she saw who was on the other side of the door. "Hey Leo" She said softly, her voice suddenly becoming more high pitched than before. "What are you doing?"

He smiled his beautiful smile and took a step forward, the morning sun catching his sandy blonde hair. For a moment Piper could have sworn that he was sparkling, like an angel. "Good morning." He swooned. "I just wanted to see how the most gorgeous woman in the world was doing this morning."

"Oh, do you want me to go and find her for you?" Piper replied, pointing her thumb behind her and trying to smile. "Although she might not be so pretty now, she's just about to get up."

Leo laughed quietly. "I wasn't talking about Prue, although she did look extremely gorgeous on our date last week." He teased.

Piper lightly punched his arm and grinned "haha" She mocked, "Prue wouldn't date you because she knows I'm crazy about you"

Leo smiled as she let him into the house. "Wow...it's nice to know that someone loves me." He mumbled.

Piper looked confused as he said this. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked him.

Leo looked away. "I got a call from my sister Chanice yesterday, let's just say that things...didn't go as well as I thought they would. I think she was drunk or something and we just argued about Sian and Toby and all the other kids that she probably has."

Piper's mouth dropped open and she leant forward. "Oh Leo I'm sorry." She told him comfortingly. "I thought you and Chanice were the ones that got on well."

"Yeah...so did I." He replied quietly. Piper moved towards him and hugged him close. He accepted it and wrapped her tightly in his arms, feeling much better. "Anyways...let's not get on that train of thought...it's only depressing."

"Ok." Piper said, looking up at him and flashing him a warm, bright smile. Piper heard voices coming from Prue's room. She tried not to laugh and raised her eyebrows at Leo. They were both thinking the same thing...until they heard two female voices erupting into shouts. "Uh oh..." Piper murmured. "That's Phoebe and Prue arguing. I didn't even know Phoebe was still here. I'm sorry Leo, go sit down or get a drink or something, I have to sort this out." She turned and swiftly walked out of the lounge.

"Phoebe...this is not funny." Prue screamed impatiently.

"What and you think I'm enjoying this. I'm not ecstatic that a girl is apparently my big sisters daughter. But it's my problem now that she contacted me of all people...and I could sure use some help from my sister." Phoebe retorted.

"We don't know if this is true. She's never told us that she had a daughter, or anything of the sort. So why ruin things by bringing it all up now." Prue questioned, trying to calm down.

"Because if it's true, we can't let this drop. She is a Halliwell, part of our family, what am I supposed to do, forget it? She is our niece Prue." Phoebe yelled urgently.

"But it's not about us anymore! It never was! It's about Piper! She's going steady with Leo, the most important thing in her life! We cannot take this from her by giving her a child that may not even be hers!!" Prue shouted, turning and sitting on her bed, rubbing her temples.

"You know what...fine!" Phoebe said, calming down slightly. "You want to just let our own flesh and blood continue living without knowing who her real family are, then that's fine. I just hope you know what you're doing because that 8 year old girl Shannon isn't going to be that happy....is she?" She mumbled, walking out of the room and leaving Prue to answer the question. She bumped straight into Piper who was stood in the hallway...her mouth hung open. "Oh...Piper...hi."

"Phoebe." Piper mumbled, still in complete shock. "It's not me...I mean...She's not mine."

"What?" Phoebe questioned.

"I MEAN....Shannon...that ten year old girl....ISN'T mine...I haven't had a child....you'd know...I've never left the town." Piper explained.

"No" Phoebe said, something twigging in her brain. "But I know someone who has."

AN: OK...totally short and totally not P/L...I know. But I haven't updated in ages due to holidays...and I couldn't think what to write. This is my way of letting you know that I'm back...and so is DYE!! ï


End file.
